Carry On
by Jayfeather1337
Summary: Kristoff has had a crush on Anna for the longest time. Anna finds out that he does, and she starts do develop feelings, too. But what happens when Elsa doesn't support their relationship? Will Kristoff be banished from the castle forever? Rated M, mild adult language.
1. The Return

"I don't even know anymore," Kristoff sighed. His sled had just gotten stuck on the ice when he went harvesting. Sven moaned. "I know, buddy. Theres no way out." Kristoff softly replied to the moan. He was too far out to at least slide back, but fortunately, he wasn't far from the castle in Arendelle. He sighed and gave one last attempt. "Run, Sven!" he ordered. But the sled was too heavy. The only thing that came to mind was to abandon the sled. He winced at this thought. He remembered the day when Anna gave him the sled. Oh how happy he was. 'No returns, queens orders!' Anna had told him. What was he going to tell her when he comes back with no sled? _Maybe I shouldn't come back at all,_ Kristoff thought. No, he loved her too much for that. He also loved her too much to hurt her feelings. Although Kristoff wasn't careful about his precision of language, he meant love as it is. Real, deep, love. He wasn't sure if Anna felt the same about him. "Well, its better to see Anna mad than to not see her at all," he told Sven. Kristoff detached Sven from the sled. "Go, Sven!" Kristoff again ordered. Sven was able to run this time. There was a beautiful landscape all around, but all Kristoff saw was the sled, left in the middle of the ice.

* * *

"Anna, calm down," Elsa told her sister. But Anna couldn't be calm. She was worried about Kristoff, her closest friend, who has been out for days harvesting ice. "Elsa, I absolutely cannot calm down!" Anna screamed back. She lowered her voice. "Sorry. But Kristoff has been out for a whole 5 days now, he was supposed to be back yesterday! Elsa, please let him be safe!" Elsa looked up and grinned. "Well, Anna, it looks as if your prayers have been answered." Anna looked up to see Kristoff and Sven walking across the bridge. Anna was ecstatic. "Kristoff!" She yelled. Kristoff looked down at Anna, a smile beaming across his face. "Anna." he replied. Kristoff stared at Anna for a second. Her beautiful braided red hair with bangs falling right above her gorgeous blue eyes. Kristoff wanted to scream it. I love you, I love you, I love you! He just wanted to embrace her and push his lips against hers, and feel her soft, warm breath against his cheek. But he knew he couldn't. After what Hans did to her, she probably couldn't trust another guy. "Oh, Kristoff! I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried!" Anna's relieved squeal snapped him back to reality. Kristoff walked closer as Sven went to go frolic with Olaf. Kristoff gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, I got stuck on the ice, and um...sorry about your - I mean my, I mean...the sled." Anna looked around, confused. Then she realized Kristoff did not return with the sled. She smiled again and threw her arms around Kristoff's neck. "I don't care about the sled, I'm just happy you're back. Kristoff grinned as Anna pulled away. Could this be it?


	2. The Date

Anna was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. _Kristoff is only my friend, _she repeated in her head. Anna let out an exasperated sigh. _He is so handsome_, she thought. His messy but perfect hair falling evenly over his golden brown eyes. And don't forget his perfectly imperfect nose. Anna suddenly started imagining how it would be possible to kiss him if his nose was so wide. _Stop it, Anna!_ she told herself. Dating Kristoff would only ruin her friendship. And who knows? He could turn out like Hans. She shuddered at that thought. She remembered the day when Hans locked her inside of the room, freezing cold, left to die. But she knew Kristoff was better than that. She had lost the meaning for love, until Olaf told her what love meant to him. 'Love is when someone puts someone else's needs before theirs,' Olaf had said. She remembered the day when her and Kristoff were messing around when Kristoff fell and twisted his ankle. Anna was so busy trying to get something to help him, she didn't notice a steep cliff, and she fell. Anna was helplessly holding on to the edge when Kristoff decided to hop over to her and save her. "Kristoff, no! You're going to break your leg!" Anna yelled. Kristoff, still trying to save her, yelled something Anna would never forget. "Anna, I'd rather lose all of my limbs than watch you die!" It was so touching. It still brings a tear to Anna's eye every time she remembers it. She decided to go to sleep, thinking about the sweetest guy she has ever known.

* * *

"I'm going to do it. I think I have the confidence. Hopefully she says yes," Kristoff said to himself. Elsa looked over at him. "You're not proposing to someone, are you?" She asked him. Kristoff flinched. "Queen Elsa! Uh, no, I'm not proposing, I just…" Elsa laughed. "I can tell, Kristoff, you are planning to ask my sister on a date, and I wish you the best of luck." Kristoff's face turned bright red. Uh...th-thank you Queen." he stammered. Elsa smiled. "No problem, and if all goes well, you can just call me Elsa."

Kristoff walked towards Anna. Her light blue eyes stared him in the face. "Uh...Anna…" Kristoff addressed. "I was wondering if...um...maybe, possibly, you'd like to go, uh, to the uh…" Kristoff trailed off, his cheeks red. Anna smiled. "Yes, Kristoff, I would love to go on a date with you." She gave him a small kiss on the nose. Kristoff was blushing like crazy and his eyes wide open. He noticed Elsa giving him a thumbs up from feet away. Kristoff brushed his hair back. Anna was smiling at him. "Where are we going?" she asked. Kristoff had a rush of ideas. "How about that chocolate restaurant near the docks?" he suggested. Anna's face brightened and she jumped up and down. "Yes, yes, yes! I love chocolate!" she exclaimed. Kristoff laughed and called Sven.

Kristoff was riding in a new sled-carriage Elsa bought him. Anna was sitting next to him playing with an extra rod that came with the carriage. He chuckled. The rod flew from Anna's hand and she let out a surprised gasp. _She's so beautiful, _Kristoff thought. _A clumsy, chocolate loving, blue eyed, red haired...I could go on and on. _"We're here!" Anna yelled ecstatically. Kristoff looked away from Anna and at the restaurant. He looked back at Anna, but she was already out of the carriage, at the restaurant. Kristoff got out of the carriage and met Anna. She had a beaming smile on her face. "Lets go in! Hurry, what are we waiting for?" she said as she ran inside the building. Kristoff followed, laughing. Anna was sniffing the air as if she was inhaling every bit of chocolate. The theme was a Christmas is July type of thing and there were mistletoes everywhere. Kristoff made sure he and Anna got a table _without_ a mistletoe. Shortly menus were passed out to them. _These are so unhealthy. Where are the carrots?_ Kristoff wondered. He saw Anna already choosing a bunch of stuff. "Oh, Kristoff!" she said. "Look at this! The double chocolate ice cream cake brownie!" Kristoff stared in shock. "How are you going to eat that without throwing up? Or can you at least order a small version, so I don't have to wipe vomit off my clothes?" Anna sighed. "Fine…" she said sadly. Minutes later, a waiter came over to take their orders. Anna ordered an extra large version of the brownie, along with a big cup of drinking chocolate. Kristoff gagged at that. "And you?" the waiter asked. "Uh, I wouldn't like anything, thank you." Kristoff replied. The waiter walked away. "Anna!" Kristoff yelled. He then realized he was in public. He lowered his voice. "What did I say about the size?" Anna grinned at him. "What can I say? I love chocolate!" _A bit too much, _Kristoff thought. He just didn't want to be puked on. A little while later, the waiter came back with Anna's...'food'. It was huge. Anna stared at it in awe, as if waiting for a cue to start. Kristoff sighed. "You may eat while I puke in agony." Anna started to wolf down the brownie first, then the chocolate ice cream, then the chocolate cake. Her face turned different shades of purple, green, and blue. She did not look well at all, but she continued to gulp down a cup of melted chocolate. It was about 30 minutes before Anna slouched back in her chair, her face a slight tint of green. "Are you okay, Anna?" Kristoff asked, between bites of a carrot. "Yeah…" Anna hiccuped. "Yeah, I'm fine. But we'd better get going before theres a huge pool of chocolate on the floor." But it was too late. Anna hiccuped again and Kristoff tried to get her to a bathroom, only to be covered in a layer of half-digested chocolate. "Oh my god! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Anna exclaimed. But Kristoff didn't care. Anna was holding on to him, right under one of the fake mistletoes, and everyone staring. Kristoff decided to do it. He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and softly pushed his lips against Anna's.

* * *

_So much for being friends with Kristoff,_ Anna thought. She didn't enjoy the kiss, but she didn't hate it, either. She couldn't understand how he could kiss her with vomit all over body. But she loved how good it was. How soft his lips were, how his lips tasted like fresh carrot and his breath smelled like fresh air and mint. Maybe she did enjoy the kiss, or possibly even loved it. Maybe she did like Kristoff a little more than a friend. But she couldn't trust anyone, not after Hans. 'It's true love!' she had told Kristoff while hitting a wolf with his guitar. But it wasn't. Hans was a traitor and a liar. Kristoff was a sweet, caring, handsome man with the most dreamy golden eyes and messy blonde hair. Kristoff could never be like Hans, but Anna never knew. Anything could happen.

"Anna, wake up," Anna heard someone say. She looked up to see a blurry Kristoff staring at her. She lifted her head and suddenly had a throbbing headache. "You passed out on the way back. I don't know what happened," Kristoff told her. Anna couldn't even think. She tried to make out the voice of she thought Elsa, but it wasn't audible. "Kristoff... " Anna tried to say. She trailed off and fell unconscious again.

Kristoff was holding Anna in his arms. Elsa had rushed off to get help. Kristoff brushed his fingers softly against Anna's cold cheek. A chocolate hangover, most likely. Kristoff thought of all the things he could do to Anna while she was sleeping. But he didn't dare do it, only someone like Hans would do that. Kristoff was being soothed by Anna's steady breath until he didn't hear it anymore. Kristoff panicked. "Elsa!" he yelled. "Get in here, hurry!" Kristoff was in tears by the time Elsa got to him. Elsa was followed by doctors, all carrying medical supplies, and one carrying a stretcher. "She's had too much chocolate at once, " one of the doctors said. "We need to check her organs for damage." Kristoff stumbled backwards as the doctors laid Anna on the stretcher. Elsa walked over to comfort him. "She's going to be fine, " Elsa assured. Kristoff didn't hear half of that. All he was doing was thinking of Anna and if she would live.


	3. The Hatred

-Months later-

Kristoff was lying in his bed. Four months ago, Kristoff had his first, last, and _worst_ date with Anna. The doctors reported that her blood sugar level was terrifyingly high, and to prevent diabetes, she wasn't allowed to have sugar for a year. Anna almost died when she found that out, because her favorite thing to eat is chocolate. At this thought, Kristoff heard rustling outside his bedroom. _Another racoon, _he thought. Kristoff picked up a broom and walked outside the room, but there was no racoon. "Anna, I threw all the chocolate out." Anna emerged from a closet. "How did you know I was here?" she asked. Kristoff rubbed his eye.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Jupiter? I'm sure you were heard there, too."

Anna smirked at him. "Very funny, Kristoff. But I've just been feeling very down, without chocolate for all these years."

Kristoff frowned. He felt sad for Anna. "First of all," Kristoff said sympathetically. "It's only been two months. And if it makes you feel any better, you can stay in my room until you fall asleep." Anna tried to hide a smile.

"Fine. But you have to promise to buy me all my chocolate back."

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah, in a year." he said.

* * *

Kristoff was again laying in his bed with Anna next to him. There had been a little change of plans, Anna decided to stay the night with him because her room was cold. But Kristoff knew, well, he _thought,_ it was because she liked his presence. Kristoff did feel a little uncomfortable at the fact he had no shirt, and Anna was resting her head on his chest. He could tell Anna wasn't sleeping, the way she kept stroking his hair. "Go to sleep, Anna." Kristoff whispered. "I can't," Anna murmured, still stroking Kristoff's hair.

"Not until you fall asleep, too."

Kristoff brushed Anna's hand away.

"Well, I can't either. With you next to me, my heart seems to beat a mile a minute."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Just go to sleep, Anna."

Anna rested her head back on Kristoff's chest. He felt fingers poking at his stomach. "You have nice abs," Anna told him. "Well," Kristoff said, "You have beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, a very pretty smile, you are the best kind of clumsy, and you have the cutest little freckles." Anna grinned. "Thank you. You know…" Kristoff cut her off. "I'm not done. You wanna know what else?" Anna gave him her special 'Yes, I want to know' look. "You might want to close your eyes for this one. See, Anna, I used to think reindeer were better than people, but when I met you...that special glint in your eye...I knew you were different." Kristoff saw that Anna had fallen asleep. But he continued talking. "What I wanted to say was...I love you." To Kristoff's surprise, Anna kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Anna walked to the kitchen to get a carrot. Kristoff was right, they tasted pretty good. "You're up early." A voice said. Anna turned to see Elsa at the doorway. "Early? Pssh, I'm always up at this time!" Anna joked. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Remember when you refused to wake up and guards had to pull you out of bed?"

Anna groaned. "It was, like, six in the morning!" Elsa looked at her. "Okay, fine, it was six in the evening, but, I needed a twenty hour sleep!" Anna protested. "Whatever," Elsa said. "Lets get to the point."

"Where were you last night?"

"A place."

"But where?"

"Kristoff's room."

"Why...why were you there…?"

"I couldn't sleep...why did you think I was there?"

"Nevermind."

Elsa looked warily at Anna. "I don't want you going to Kristoff's room at night anymore. I don't want you getting hurt. Or worse…" Anna got enraged at this. "Elsa! We did not have sex and we never will! Yes, we slept in the same bed...but Kristoff is better than that!" Elsa shot ice at Anna. "You, Anna, will stay away from Kristoff's bedroom. You are only allowed to see him under my supervision. Queens orders!" Anna backed up, terrified. Elsa realized what she had done. "Anna...I'm sorry. Its just that you are my sister and I love you, I just don't want you getting hurt." Anna was in tears. "Don't want me getting hurt? You froze my heart, remember? You almost killed me, just now, with those icicles. If you really loved me, you would appreciate my decision to be with Kristoff." Elsa hugged her sister. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry at me again. But please, please, don't sleep in Kristoff's room anymore."

* * *

Anna caught up with Kristoff outside, as he was feeding Sven a carrot. Sven put the whole carrot in his mouth. "Sven!" Kristoff said. "What did I say about sharing?" Sven gave half the carrot back to Kristoff and he took a bite, without at least wiping it off. "Ew," Anna said. Kristoff jumped. "Oh! Anna! Uh, I was just...fine, I've got nothing. Yes, I share carrots with Sven." Anna stepped forward and pet Sven. She checked off something on a notepad. Kristoff looked over. "What's that?" he asked. Anna gave him a 'seriously?' look. "I'm checking off the months until I can have chocolate again." Kristoff shook his head. "So…." Kristoff trailed off. Anna smiled. _Why is he so cute?_ She asked herself. She shook her head and followed Kristoff's eyes. He was looking up into sunset, the stars were beginning to peek out and the sun's soft orange-y glow was beginning to fade. "Kristoff?" Anna suddenly asked. Kristoff didn't turn to her. "Hm?" Anna blushed. "Nothing." Kristoff turned to face her, and almost sighed at the sight of Anna's beautiful blue eyes. Anna looked down, her eyes at his lips and his at hers. Kristoff leaned forward and attempted to kiss her, but his nose bumped Anna's. Kristoff blushed and turned away. Anna wasn't sure if she was going to to get hurt again, but this was _Kristoff_. Anna bit her lip and looked away. They both looked at each other and glanced away, blushing. Anna smiled at Kristoff and she turned to walk away.

Kristoff watched her leave, and shook his head sadly. "Why am I so _stupid,_ Sven? To think she actually cared about me like that?" Sven moaned sadly. Kristoff smirked at his old friend. Kristoff fought the tears threatening to spill and hugged Sven. "Thanks buddy." He whispered.

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa called out. "What?" Anna snapped. She was still mad about what Elsa had said earlier. Elsa chewed her lip. "I don't know how to tell you this…" Anna waited, her patience dwindling.

"Spit it out."

"Kristoff is in the hospital." Anna froze. "_What?_" Anna shouted. It had only been two days since she had last saw Kristoff. "He was playing around with Sven, then he slipped and..."Elsa trailed off. Anna slumped down against the wall. "I want to see him." She mumbled in a childlike voice. Elsa nodded.

* * *

"Kristoff?" Anna whispered. "Hey Anna." Kristoff smiled weakly.

"You...had me scared." Anna mumbled.

Kristoff winced at the pain in his ribs. "Still managing."

"I thought I had lost you." She rambled on and Kristoff interrupted her with a kiss. Anna stepped back a little.

"What are you doing? It might be the side effects of some medicine... I understand."

Kristoff frowned. "No, It isn't." Anna blushed and sat up a little on the small bed that she was sharing with him. "What do you mean?" Anna's head was thinking of all the ways she could get hurt, and shouldn't love him. But Kristoff wasn't Hans. He wasn't going to hurt her, was he? Anna chewed her lip in thought and only caught part of what Kristoff was saying. "...I love you." That was all she caught, and it was enough.


	4. The Sunset

-2 months later-

"Kristoff you better not be running!" Anna scolded. Kristoff held his hands up in the air, "Guilty as charged m'lady." It had been a week since Kristoff had asked Anna to be his girlfriend, and she had said yes. They still haven't had a real kiss yet, just a couple of pecks on the cheek. Anna hasn't slept in Kristoff's room ever since Elsa told her not to. But she felt a bit different tonight. She was going to sleep next to Kristoff again. A high pitched scream snapped Anna from her thoughts. She swung her head and saw Sven and Olaf wrestling. _Oh, Olaf._ Anna thought. It was getting late, around 11 pm. She could tell by the rustling that Kristoff was getting ready for bed in his room. She walked over to the door and knocked. Anna heard a scream, a rustle, and a thud. She waited for about 5 minutes until Kristoff opened the door. "Hey, Anna." he said, trying to play it cool. "I thought Elsa said you weren't allowed to come anymore?" Anna pushed Kristoff back inside the bedroom and she followed, closing the door behind her. "Ssh, I told Elsa I was going to sleep in my old room tonight. She doesn't know about this."

"Well," Kristoff said, sitting on the bed. "Lets hope she doesn't-" Kristoff yawned. "-find out." Anna got in the bed as well, flinging a pillow to the side, so she could use Kristoff's chest as an alternative again. They laid there for a few minutes, staring at eachother. Anna took a deep breath. _Lets get it over with._ Anna pulled Kristoff's face closer and their lips met. She loved the taste of carrot on his lips. They kissed for about 3 minutes before Anna sat on top of him and they continued kissing. Kristoff tried to hold back an erection, but he couldn't. Anna gasped for air after a while. In the middle of all this, the door swung open. It was Elsa, her mouth wide open. "_What _are you guys doing in here!?" she yelled. "Anna, this doesn't look like your old room to me!" Anna knew this was probably Kristoff's last day in the castle. "Um," Anna said, "I felt lonely and I just wanted someone to sleep next to…" Anna knew that wasn't a worthy answer. Elsa's face reddened with anger. "I don't know what you were doing, but it sure wasn't sleeping!" Anna decided to get off of Kristoff. He fumbled for the blanket to cover his lap, but it had fallen on the floor, and Elsa had noticed. "Get...out…" Elsa told Kristoff. Anna reached for Kristoff. "Wait…" But Elsa had already shoved Kristoff out of the room. Elsa was enraged. "What did I tell you about Kristoff? He could have hurt you. You could have hurt yourself. Anna…" Elsa fell to the ground, crying. Anna rushed over to comfort her. "Elsa I'm sorry...you're going to make me cry too. Just _please_ don't kick Kristoff from the castle. I know what I did was wrong, and it won't happen again." Elsa looked up at Anna, makeup running down her face. "I don't even care anymore. Do what you like. Kristoff! You can come back in now." But Kristoff didn't answer. Anna jumped up. "Kristoff?" she called worryingly. Kristoff was outside the door, sleeping next to Sven with a sack of his stuff next to them. "Kristoff…" Anna tapped his shoulder. "What…" he mumbled.

"You can go back to bed now."

* * *

The next morning, Anna was still in bed, wrapped in Kristoff's arms. Elsa had let it go (badum, tss), after she realized Kristoff would never hurt Anna. Kristoff stirred. "No, stay," Anna mumbled. "I'm still tired." Kristoff laid his head back down. Anna had said that about five times, and it was now 11 am. But Kristoff was warm, and his steady breathing soothed Anna. "I have to get up... " Kristoff complained. Anna grunted. "But it's only like... 1 in the afternoon..." Anna protested. Kristoff brushed her off and got up. Anna groaned in protest. "Your hair was all over my face and I couldn't breathe," Kristoff complained. Anna rolled over in the bed and fell out. "Ugh..." Kristoff walked over to help Anna up. "No... let me sleep on the floor, " Anna groaned. Kristoff sighed and carried Anna. "Let's go," he told her. Anna rubbed her eyes as she was put down. She wiped drool from her mouth and sluggishly walked towards the door. She fumbled for the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

Later that day, Kristoff was out buying some carrots. Sven jumped around happily. It was getting closer until Anna could have chocolate again, so Kristoff wanted to save money and get Anna a months supply of chocolate, which she could probably finish in a matter of days. But there was also a big ice harvesting trip that Kristoff needed to go to in a few months. He wanted to give Anna a little going away gift. He didn't know what yet, and it definitely couldn't be chocolate. Kristoff bought the carrots for Sven and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Anna trudged down to the kitchen. She sat in a chair and laid her head down on the table. Elsa looked over at Anna. "Are you okay?" she asked. Anna yawned. "I'm fine... just–" she yawned again. "–tired." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well, theres the effect of staying up and almost getting pounded by someone twice the size of you." she joked. Anna lifted her head slowly and stared at Elsa. "I did _not _almost get pounded. It was just an overly passionate kiss, thats all," Anna told her. Elsa laughed. "Yeah, tell that to the tent in Kristoff's pants." Anna got up and moved tangled hair from her eyes. "I'm gonna go get dressed, so...you have fun with that."

Anna couldn't decide on what to wear, she didn't want to be too formal or too casual. _The pains of liking a guy_, she thought grumbling mentally. Anna finally decided on a green dress that grazed her ankles. It was the dress she wore when she has first met Kristoff. _Where is Kristoff anyways?_ Anna braided her hair quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was braided in pigtails, like always. Her eyes trailed down to the green dress she wore, her black shoes peeking out. Anna took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen. Elsa dropped her fork, eyes wide. "Wow, Anna, you look...different." Anna brushed off her dress and sat down. "No...no I don't." Anna grabbed two carrots from a bowl. Elsa looked at her suspiciously. "Anna, you have never worn that dress ever since my coronation, are you sure you're alright?" Anna gave Elsa a smile and a thumbs up. "Perfectly fine."

Kristoff and Sven had stopped to rest by a tree. Kristoff opened his eyes and noticed someone stumbling and walking very awkwardly. "Wait here, Sven." he told his reindeer. Kristoff walked towards the person, and he noticed too late it was Anna. She had tripped and fallen into a mud puddle. Kristoff heard her yell out curse words. "Anna, calm down!" he shouted from afar. Kristoff ran over to Anna to help her up. "I was looking for you." she told him. "Well," Kristoff said, taking off Anna's shoes, "I was coming back to tell you something, but Sven got tired and we decided to take a nap." Kristoff could tell Anna was tired as well, by the way she kept blinking and stifling yawns. Kristoff put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, lets go." They walked back to the tree, where Kristoff and Anna sat. Kristoff gave Anna a towel to cover herself. She scooted closer to Kristoff, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Anna asked. Kristoff pointed at the sky. "Do you see the stars? Those are reasons why I love you." Anna looked confused. "Kristoff, there are only four stars in the sky right now." she said. Kristoff grinned. "Well, Anna, I love you because you are perfectly imperfect, you have gorgeous blue eyes, beautiful red hair, and because you are beautiful the way you are. The other billions of reasons are hidden in the sky, and I just haven't told them to you yet." Anna smiled. "Aw, thanks, Kristoff. Oh! Look! A fifth star!" she told him. Kristoff turned towards Anna and took a deep breath. "Well, Anna," he started. "This one can't be put into words." He leaned forwards and kissed her.


	5. The Proposal

Today was Kristoff's big ice harvesting day. It was also Christmas Eve. Kristoff had finally decided on a gift to get Anna, and it was very special. He saw Elsa stuffing her face with chocolate, and it was very surprising to Kristoff, as he thought only Anna loved chocolate so much. There was a special Christmas party being held in the castle, and oh did Kristoff hate people. _Oh well, Kristoff. Anna's going to get her gift before I leave._ He told himself. Kristoff pushed through loads of people, looking for Anna. He finally spotted her sitting on a chair and watching people eat chocolate. "Anna," he quietly called. "Get over here." Anna looked up, startled. "Kristoff!" She hurriedly walked over to him. Kristoff grabbed her hand and led her outside. "Okay, Anna, I want to give you a Christmas present. A small, but very special Christmas present." Kristoff pulled a small white box with a ribbon out of his pocket. "Thank you Kristoff, what's inside?" Anna asked. Kristoff got down on one knee. "Well, Anna, you're about to find out." He opened the box to reveal a ring. "Anna," Kristoff said, "Will you marry me?" Suddenly, everything was silent. Kristoff had forgotten that there were people outside, too. He looked to his left and saw Elsa staring, her mouth gaped. He looked back at Anna and she was speechless, hands over her mouth and tears rolling down her face. "Kristoff...I'll have to think about this." Everyone started murmuring in disbelief. Kristoff stood up, almost in tears as well. Anna then turned around and hugged Kristoff. "_Yes!_ Yes! I will!" she exclaimed. The murmuring turned into applause. Anna ran over to show Elsa, still in shock, her new ring. Kristoff was now engaged to the girl that he has had a crush on for years. It was now time for the little after-engagement thing that Kristoff had planned if all went well, which it did. He waited a few minutes for the commotion to die down. He then walked over to Anna who was giving her sister a hug. "...you have my blessing." Is all Kristoff heard Elsa say when he got over there. He knew that meant he and Anna were allowed get married in the castle. "Oh my gosh!" Elsa squealed as soon as she spotted Kristoff. "The two of you would have the cutest babies together!" Kristoff blushed. "Uhm…" Anna smirked at Kristoff. "Don't worry, we'll practice." she told Elsa. Kristoff blushed even more. "Uh, what?"

* * *

Anna was leading Kristoff up the stairs. It had originally been his idea to do this, but Anna got ahead of him. Kristoff was still blushing, and the fact that Anna was actually _willing_ to do it made him more embarrassed and he questioned if he even wanted it anymore. Anna had told Kristoff to close his eyes while they were going up the stairs. Anna was going so fast and Kristoff tried his best to follow, and Anna ran him into a wall. "Ow! That's the second time!" Kristoff yelled. Anna kept running. "No, the first time was a pole." she corrected.

After about three flights of stairs, Kristoff and Anna finally reached their destination. "What…" Kristoff said. "Isn't this Elsa's room?" Anna grinned and nodded, looking at Elsa's huge bed. "Oh, and Kristoff, I don't want to have any kids just yet." Anna told him. Kristoff pulled something out of his pocket and smiled. "I've got that covered." (Oh look, another pun.) Kristoff and Anna stood staring at each other awkwardly for a few minutes. "Um, I don't think this is how it works," Anna said, blushing. Kristoff scratched his head. "Well, we'd better get a move on, I have to harvest ice in a few hours." Anna frowned and crossed her arms. "But tomorrow is Christmas! You'll be back by then, right?" Kristoff walked over and hugged Anna. "Yes, I'll be back by then."

"If not?" Anna asked.

"Let's wait and see."

"But remember last time-" Kristoff cut Anna off with a kiss. "Forget about last time."

* * *

-45 Minutes later-

Kristoff and Anna were in the bed when they heard a door open and a yawn. Followed by that, a scream. "_WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?" _Elsa yelled. Kristoff started yelling out curse words, pulled the blanket off the bed, and wrapped himself inside of it. Anna had sprung off the bed and into the closet, peeking from behind the door. Elsa was still standing at the doorway, eyes and mouth wide open. "Kristoff...get _out."_ Elsa ordered. Kristoff's face looked like a tomato. "But…" Elsa clenched her fists. "Put your f***ing clothes on, and get the f*** out of my room." Elsa ordered again. Kristoff obeyed. "And as for _you_, Anna," Elsa said. "Come over here." Anna was blushing even more that Kristoff was. She pulled a small blanket out of the closet, wrapped herself in it, and walked over to Elsa, her hands shaking. "Y-yes?" Anna stammered. Elsa's eyes softened a little bit. "Why were you in my room? Was there protection? Did you get hurt? Are you sore?" Elsa blurted out. Anna had an answer to all those questions. "Because, yes, no, and...uh…?" The last question made her even more embarrassed. Elsa sighed. "You know how dangerous ice harvestings are, especially big ones. And if Kristoff doesn't make it...who will be there to take care of the child? And I remember you telling me you and Kristoff would never...you know."

Anna placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "There will be no child."

Kristoff and Sven were heading to the ice harvest. They had to hurry, before rival countries got there before them. The weather wasn't very pretty, the closer they got, the faster the snow fell. Kristoff could tell there was going to be a blizzard, but he kept pushing on. After about thirty minutes, they finally reached the place, but it was barely visible in the falling snow. Kristoff pulled tools out of a bag in his sled. "Here we go, buddy." But Kristoff didn't even get to blink before he heard a loud rumbling noise. He looked up and saw snow falling off a mountain. "Sven, run!" Kristoff yelled as he hopped on his reindeer. Sven obeyed and ran as fast as he could, but the the hill was very steep and Sven tripped over a rock, sending Kristoff flying forwards. He hit a tree and the world around him turned into dark nothingness.

-Next day-

Anna hopped out of bed bright and early for the first time in forever. (These puns, though) She wanted to be there when Kristoff returned so she could give him a big hug. She got dressed and ran down the stairs, through the kitchen to pick up a carrot, and then outside. She sat there for about 2 hours waiting for Kristoff's return. Anna was still sitting there, still full of hope, when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Elsa. Elsa had a depressed look on her face. "Anna...Kristoff...he's not coming back. I'm sorry." Elsa forced the words out of her mouth. But Anna didn't believe it. She saw a reindeer figure in the horizon. "Look, there's Sven! Kristoff can't be far behind!" Anna got up and ran towards the silhouette. It was Sven, all right, but there was an arrow in his side, his leg was twisted and he walked with a horrible gait. Sven then fell to the ground, gave one last shudder, and lay limp. Anna was horrified. "Sven? Sven are you alright?" But Sven gave no answer. He was dead. "Kristoff can't be far…" Anna mumbled to herself. But hours passed and there was no sign of Kristoff. Anna got up and turned to see Elsa running towards her. "Elsa, no, he has to be alive. Maybe he's not far behind. Elsa…" Anna broke out in tears and Elsa hugged her. _Kristoff…_

-6 months later-

Anna had been out every day for the past six months waiting for Kristoff, but he never returned, so she had finally given up. Although if he did return, there were two major things she needed to tell Kristoff. Sven had died, and she could eat chocolate again. Maybe 3 things, actually.

She was pregnant.

Anna had told Elsa 6 months ago that there would be no child, but she was wrong. Anna cried every night, realising that her child would grow up with no father, and her only actual true love was gone. Sometimes Anna refused to eat, on days when she was so depressed about Kristoff. Today was one of those days. Anna paced around the hallways, almost pulling out her hair. Elsa forced her to go outside for some fresh air before she committed suicide. Anna sat down outside of the castle, head in her hands. She looked up a little to see someone walking towards the castle. "Kristoff?" Anna asked herself. As the figure came closer it became clearer. Blonde hair, square head, tall. "Kristoff!" Anna yelled. Anna jumped up and (sort of) ran towards Kristoff. Kristoff dropped the basket he was holding and spread his arms wide. They hugged for a few minutes before Kristoff stepped away. "Woah, you must have been really excited when you were allowed to eat chocolate again," he remarked. Anna cleared her throat. "First of all, thats rude, and no, I haven't even touched chocolate...Kristoff, this is your kid." Kristoff stumbled backwards when he heard that. "My...my _what?_" he said, exasperated. Anna shrugged. "Yeah, I guess the protection kind of wasn't trustworthy." Kristoff smiled. "Accident or not, I'll still love it." That was one of the reasons Anna loved Kristoff so much. His understanding and love for things. Anna couldn't hold back tears, and she hugged Kristoff again. "Why did it take you six months to get back?" she asked. Kristoff sighed. "We might want to sit down for this one." They made their way back to the castle, hand in hand. Anna told Kristoff she wanted to go inside first, to surprise Elsa. Anna noticed the queen, trying to sneak handfuls of chocolate from a bowl. "Elsa?" Anna called. Elsa dropped the chocolate, hands behind her back. "Anna! Uh, what are you doing back inside? Did you finally calm down?" Elsa said guiltily. Anna laughed. "Yes, I did calm down, and thats only because…" At this moment, Kristoff walked in. Elsa stared in shock. "Kr-Kristoff?" she stammered. Kristoff pulled a chair over and sat. "See, there was an avalanche, and Sven and I ran, but I got flung off and the only thing I remember after that is waking up in the middle of nowhere, and I thought Sven went home without me or something. Where is he anyways?" Elsa and Anna looked at each other warily. Elsa gave her a 'you tell him' look. Anna sighed. "Kristoff, you might not take this too lightly...can I offer you a drink before we start?" Kristoff looked at Anna. "What do you mean?" he said, confused. Anna forced back tears. "Kristoff, Sven...Sven is dead." she choked on the words. Kristoff sat there in anguish, staring at nothing. After a few minutes, Kristoff got up and started towards the door. "Kristoff, wait." Anna desperately said. But all Kristoff did was stare at Anna with stone cold eyes. "No. No, leave me alone. Please, just don't talk to me." Kristoff yelled as he walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

Kristoff regretted every second of what he just did. Anna was probably afraid of him now that she had seen his bad side. But Sven had been his lifetime friend, and he just had an emotional outburst. He longed to apologize to Anna, but when he looked up, he saw her at the window, and when she noticed him she closed the curtains. _You've really screwed up this time, Kristoff. _He told himself. _It's been six months since you've seen Anna, and in just a few minutes, she's afraid of you. And you know what makes it worse? She's carrying your only unborn child. _Kristoff decided to try and apologize, and if Elsa throws him out, at least he can see Anna for one last time. Kristoff walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. The door was answered, but it wasn't Anna or Elsa. It was guards. "Who are you and what do you need?" a guard asked in a monotone voice. Kristoff scratched his head. "Uh, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, and I wish to see princess Anna." he told them. The guard pointed a long spear at Kristoff, and he jumped back. "Queen Elsa has ordered that Kristoff was not allowed to see princess Anna." The guard said. Kristoff was shocked at this. "You don't understand! Anna-" Kristoff was cut off by a guard's spear penetrating his flesh. Anna was looking out of the window again, and gasped at the sound of Kristoff being stabbed in the side. "Elsa!" she screamed. "Tell the guards to stop! They are going to kill him!" Elsa ran down the stairs, shouting. "Guards! Stop it! Now!" she yelled. The guards obeyed and retreated. Anna was kneeling beside Kristoff before Elsa even got to the last step. Blood was welling from a wound in Kristoff's side. "Kristoff, are you okay? I'm so sorry, please speak, Kristoff, you're going to be alright. I just know it, you're strong...Kristoff, please, don't die…" Anna blurted out, crying. Kristoff looked up at Anna and smiled painfully. "I'll be fine, don't worry." He said weakly. Elsa had sent out medics to help Kristoff. They patted the wound with a cloth to stop the bleeding, then wrapped it in a bandage. "Sir, you have to remove your shirt all the way so we can check for any more injuries." the medics told Kristoff. Kristoff did so, and Anna felt uncomfortable at the sight of a bunch of women touching her fiance's body. They found one spot, right on his chest. Anna just couldn't stand there. "Don't worry, I can take care of that spot," she had to say. Kristoff walked over to Anna as the medics left. "Anna, I'm sorry for what happened, and I actually still want you to talk to me. Because if you didn't, there would be an empty piece of me. I love you, Anna." Anna smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Kristoff."


	6. The Birth

-3 months later- (Yes, more skipping).

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were out on the docks, enjoying a sunny day. Olaf had decided to stay back, still grieving over the loss of Sven. Kristoff was very sad as well, in fact, that was the only thing he thought about. Anna was complaining about how pregnancy was the worst thing that could happen to a human. Elsa decided to take them off their worries and visit the docks. It brought memories back to all of them, new sled, Hans imprisoned, stopping winter. Kristoff noticed a ship from the Southern Isles. _Ew. _He thought. The ship was heading towards the docks, even though Elsa blocked off trade with Weselton and the Southern Isles. "Elsa…" Kristoff called. But Elsa was already staring at the ship in confusion and disgust. As the ship came to a halt, the most predictable person to be on that ship stepped onto the docks. Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles. "Oh no...no, no, no…" Anna said. Hans looked at Anna and she cringed. "Sweet, precious, Anna. I haven't seen you since you uppercutted me in the face. It wasn't very fun, you know. Would you like to know how it feels?" Hans told Anna in an alluring voice. Kristoff pushed Hans away. "Stay away from her." Kristoff said. Anna crouched down and smiled painfully at Kristoff. "Uh...so is this a bad time to have a child?" Kristoff stared at Anna in disbelief. "Seriously, Anna? You couldn't wait?" Hans walked over to Anna. "Child? Hm, I see." Hans said. Anna winced in pain. "I can't just shove it back up there." she retorted. Hans lifted Anna's chin so she could look him in the eye. "Whose '_child_' is this?" he demanded. Anna was scared, but she kept playing dumb. "Mine, obviously." she said. Hans grabbed Anna's arm and twisted it behind her back. "Let me ask this again," he said. "Whose child is it?" Anna looked up at Hans, tears rushing down her face. "Do you really want to know?" she asked. Hans twisted her arm harder. "Okay fine!" Anna yelled painfully. "Its my child!" Hans was furious. "I know its your f***ing child, who is the father?" he yelled as he punched Anna. Anna fell to the ground, a dark ring around her eye and blood rushing out of her nose. Kristoff wasn't having any of it. He walked over to Hans, but he had unsheathed a sword. "Would you like to go next, reindeer man?" Hans asked. Kristoff felt a sharp pain in his heart that made him even more angry. Kristoff ducked under the sword as it swung towards him, twisted Hans's arm in an awkward position, causing the sword to drop. But this didn't stop Hans. He reached for the sword with his other arm, but Kristoff had already gotten to it and snapped it in two pieces. "You broke my arm." Hans said blankly. Kristoff grinned. "At least it wasn't your face. Oh wait, maybe it is," he replied as the sword handle slammed into Hans's jaw.

Elsa stared at Kristoff in awe. "So _that's _his bad side," she said to herself. Kristoff walked over to Anna and was immediately repulsed at the sight. "Okay, that's nasty." he said. Elsa rolled her eyes. Kristoff paced around for a few minutes waiting for a child to be born. Minutes turned into hours. "My god, are we done here?" Kristoff asked impatiently. Elsa sighed. "Almost," she replied. Kristoff sat down, looking at Hans's bloody body. Kristoff fell asleep after a few more minutes passed. He was snapped awake when he heard Elsa scream 'Done!' in exasperation. Elsa ran off to go wash her hands while saying 'ew'. Kristoff walked back over to Anna, holding a naked baby, and he immediately noticed it was a boy. "Uh, why don't I go get a towel..." he told Anna. All Anna did was blink at him with tired eyes. Kristoff picked up Hans and threw him onto his ship, while stealing a few towels. He only needed one, but hey, it was the Southern Isles. Kristoff walked to Anna again and wrapped his son in a towel. At this moment, Elsa came back. She smiled at the sight of Kristoff holding his son. "So," she said. "What are you going to name him?" Kristoff looked at Anna, but she was sleeping. "Uh...we'll figure it out once we get back to the castle." he said. Kristoff gave the baby to Elsa and he picked up Anna. _I'm going to have to shower after this.. _He told himself.

They reached the castle at sunset. Kristoff remembered when he tried to kiss Anna during the sunset, but she had left. He walked inside and put Anna down on a couch. Anna woke when she heard ridiculously loud crying. "What is that?" she asked drowsily. Kristoff scratched his head. "Um, its your son, that you just had, like, thirty minutes ago…" he replied. Anna laid her head back down. "A sun? Like...the huge ball of fire in the sky?" she said, half asleep. Elsa exchanged looks with Kristoff and put her nephew next to Anna. Kristoff shook his head. "Bad idea…" he told Elsa. Kristoff quickly took his son before Anna could kick him. "Let's leave her be," Elsa said, walking away. Kristoff sat down next to Anna. _This kid needs some food._ He thought. Kristoff reached down into a bag and pulled out a carrot. He tried to feed it to his son, but he obviously couldn't eat it. Anna stirred. "Do I smell chocolate?" she asked, her eyes still closed. Kristoff suddenly threw the bag behind him. "Hey, you're awake! Why don't we name this kid?" he said, trying to change the subject. Anna looked at him. "Josef, and don't try to change the subject." she said. Kristoff knew this was no time to argue about names. "Yeah...I like Josef, lets leave it at that." he said hastily. Anna sighed and laid her head on Kristoff's lap. "You'd better not hide all the chocolate, I haven't had it in a year." she told him. Kristoff laughed. "Well, I guess you really miss your chocolate!" he joked. Elsa walked in. "Anna, you're awake. Decided on a name yet?" she said. Anna was shoveling chocolate into her mouth. "Yeah, Josef." she replied, mouth full. Elsa chuckled. "I see you're enjoying chocolate." She suddenly looked shocked. "Um, I'm not an expert on babies, but I'm sure they are supposed to have been fed something by now..." Kristoff shrugged. "He's doing fine." he replied. Elsa sighed and walked away. Kristoff suddenly felt happy. "Anna, what do you think Sven would do when he...right." Kristoff's happiness faded. Anna frowned. "Kristoff, I'm sorry…" But Anna knew that wouldn't make a difference. Kristoff got up. "It's okay, Anna," he said as he walked away with Josef.

* * *

Anna was about to open the door to her room when she heard music. It was Kristoff on his lute. Anna pressed her ear to the door and listened. She could hear Kristoff faintly singing. "People are better than reindeer, Josef, don't you think thats true?" His voice switched tones. "Yeah, but reindeer won't cheat you, and will try not to die, every one of them, except Sven." Kristoff chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But reindeer understand more than people, Josef, don't you think I'm right?" His voice switched tones again. "That's once again true, for all, even Sven…" Kristoff stopped. "Good night, Josef." he said. Anna looked to her right, almost in tears, and noticed Elsa. Tears were welling up at her eyes as well. Anna opened the door and saw Kristoff stroking the few strands of blonde hair on a crying Josef. Anna sat next to him on the bed. Kristoff looked over at her. "I don't know anything about babies, but Josef looks like he could have some food before he drops dead." he told Anna. Anna blinked. "And where is he going to get food from?" she asked, dumbfounded. Kristoff's eyes trailed from Anna's eyes down, and he grinned. "I know exactly where." he said. Anna followed Kristoff's eyes and she covered it with a pillow. "Kristoff, stop looking. And fine, but you have to get out." Anna said. Kristoff chuckled. "Okay, okay." he replied. He got off the bed and went out the door, closing it behind him.

_Man, I would really like to see that...lucky Josef. _Kristoff thought. He slapped himself for thinking like that. He heard laughing and turned to see Elsa. "What?" Kristoff asked. Elsa continued to laugh. "Please," she said. "Stop slapping yourself, you're killing me!" Kristoff rolled his eyes. Elsa gave him a thoughtful and confused look. "What is your last name? I never caught it." She told him. Kristoff scratched his head. "Uh...Bjorgman, why?" he replied. Elsa rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Anna and Josef Bjorgman is a really interesting name." she said. Kristoff turned red. "Uh, what?" he asked. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. "When are you planning to get married?" she asked Kristoff. Kristoff bit his lip. "I don't know...how long ago did we get engaged?" Kristoff replied. Elsa shook her head slowly. "You don't even remember...nine months ago, obviously." she told him. Shame crept all over Kristoff's body. "Well, I don't know, maybe when Josef isn't so needy." he said. Elsa lowered her head into her hands. "All these wrong answers, Kristoff. You are supposed to _know_ all of this stuff." Elsa mumbled angrily. Kristoff just looked down, not meeting Elsa's eyes. "Maybe you're not right for my sister, but you have a child with her, and if you can't step up…" Elsa trailed off, her eyes burning with anger and disgust. Kristoff gritted his teeth and stared Elsa in the eye. "What do you mean, _I'm not right for your sister? _She obviously loves me for who I am, and if you don't think so, _too f***ing bad._" Elsa looked at him, shocked. "Do you curse at all the girls you meet? Maybe my sister, maybe you tricked her into having sex with you for all I know!"

Kristoff was the one shocked now. "What? N-no! I would never do that! I-I" Kristoff began to stutter. Elsa just glared at him, and stormed off.

Elsa was still angry over what had happened with Kristoff, she knew he wasn't right for Anna. Nobody was. How could he do that to her? It takes two to do things, but what if he forced her— no, Kristoff wouldn't do that. Anna would've told her. Elsa almost wished it was true though, to give more of a reason why Kristoff wasn't good for Anna. She had a bad feeling about Hans, and now Kristoff was giving her a bad vibe too, and look how that turned out. Elsa didn't even know what to think anymore, and she wasn't concerned about it. She just wanted Anna safe.

* * *

Anna was sore, not the I-just-ran-a-couple-miles kind of sore,Anna was really in pain. She had no medicine and it hurt '_down south'. _She read a clock above the door. It was 8:19 AM and she was wondering where Kristoff was. Or maybe Elsa. Anna was really hungry for something, maybe some chocolate. Thinking that, Anna's stomach growled. Anna slowly dragged herself up, wincing at the pain she felt in her ribs and everywhere else. She tried to force herself up, and then fell on the floor with a loud cry. Elsa burst into the room as Josef began to cry. Elsa noted two things, one, Anna was sprawled out on the floor in a painful position, two, Josef was wailing on the bed Anna occupied moments ago. "Oh Anna." Elsa mumbled, giggling. Anna stuck out her tongue. "Just get me up." Then she added, "Please." Elsa tried to hide her smile and carefully pulled Anna up, lifting her back onto the bed. Josef stopped crying when Anna was on the bed, and instead took it upon himself to suck on his thumb. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "I know you may not want to talk…" Elsa began. Anna cut her off. "No, no. It's fine. Really. It would be a great distraction, from all this." She said waving her hands around. Elsa bit her lip. "I-...I don't think Kristoff is right for you." She rushed. Anna sat back in the bed and looked at her sister puzzled. "And why is that?" Elsa struggled for words. "He..he hasn't even wed you yet, and he got you pregnant! He has been a terrible fiance, look how he couldn't control himself with Hans! He walks away instead of dealing with problems, I-I- don't want him hurting you Anna! I couldn't live with it.." Elsa managed to say, biting her fingernails. Anna frowned, "Elsa…it was my stupid idea, and look where it led to, this dumb f***ing accident on the bed next to me, he's not a terrible fiance, and he punched Hans because…" Anna trailed off when Josef began to cry because of her yelling. Elsa was staring at her in shock. Anna started crying as well and hugged Josef, apologizing. At this moment, Kristoff walked in and noticed Anna and Josef crying, as well as Elsa looking at him in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked him. Kristoff scowled at her. "I'm _sorry_, queen, but I thought I was allowed in here. If fact, _I_ should be the one asking you that question considering I was the one who took your sister to the trolls, after _you_ froze her heart." Kristoff retorted. Elsa stood up, enraged. She stretched her hand out towards Kristoff and shot icicles at him, trapping him on the wall. "Elsa, stop it!" Anna worriedly screamed. But Elsa didn't listen, she was too focused on trying to hurt Kristoff. She took her other hand and formed another icicle, aimed straight for Kristoff's throat. But Kristoff didn't struggle. "Go ahead and kill me," he said, "What good is that going to do you? People make mistakes all the time, and it wasn't my fault the condom broke! And yes, Elsa, I already had a wedding planned out, I just waited until I could tell Anna, because if I had told you, then you would have gone straight into Anna's room, and ruined the surprise I had planned. So, if you want to kill me, that is your choice, and I won't judge."

Elsa stopped the icicle just centimeters away from Kristoff's throat. She lowered her hand in shame. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you, but can you at least try to be a better husband than you were a fiance?" she lamely apologized.

Kristoff scoffed. "_Okay._" He then realized he was still stuck in ice. "Uh, queen, how am I going to get out of here?" he asked. Elsa chuckled and shrugged. "It has to thaw." she replied. Kristoff groaned. "Love will thaw, right?" he asked impatiently. Elsa shook her head. "Not this time." she told him. Kristoff thrashed around in the ice and sighed. "Its cold!" he complained. Elsa was red with laughter. "Just kidding, Kristoff," she said as she melted the ice. Kristoff fell on the ground with a loud thud. "Okay, I did not think that through." he said. Josef was crying because Anna had gotten off the bed to try and stop Elsa. Kristoff decided to sit on the bed to see if it had the same effect as Anna. But it had a little different outcome. Josef pulled himself over to Kristoff and said something remarkable. "Kritsoff?" he said in a small baby voice. Kristoff was smiling from ear to ear. "Anna, did you hear that?" he asked, still grinning. Anna sure did hear it. In fact, she was staring at Josef in shock and pride. "That's an early first word." she remarked. "Can he at least say Anna?"

Kristoff was holding Josef when his face suddenly turned red and Kristoff smelled something horrid. "Anna...Josef just shit his diaper." he said. Anna sighed. "And what can I do about that?" she replied. Kristoff groaned and went to get a wipe and another diaper. Elsa laughed. "So you just send him around like that?" she asked. Anna leaned back on the bed. "Its less work for me," she replied, chuckling. Kristoff came back in and unbuttoned Josef's onesie. A huge whiff of the disgusting scent crowded Kristoff's nostrils. Kristoff kept pushing on, despite the tears in his eyes. He unwrapped the diaper, revealing a brown mess. "Oh my god, I can't do this." he complained. But no one was listening. Kristoff took a wipe and softly dragged it against his son's bottom. _Ew, ew, ew, _he thought. Kristoff finally wrapped Josef in another diaper and buttoned his onesie. Anna applauded. "Good job, Kristoff." she joked. Kristoff frowned and threw away the wipe and diaper. Josef started waving his arms and giggling. Elsa smiled. "I remember when you were like that, Anna." she said. Anna looked confused. "Uh, when I shit my pants?" she asked. Elsa sighed in disbelief. "No, Anna...when you were a baby." she replied. Anna turned red. "Pfft, I never shit my pants before..." she lied. Josef giggled again. "Shit!" he exclaimed. Anna and Kristoff stared at each other in concern. They gave each other a 'We are terrible parents' look. Josef seemed to realize that his parents weren't proud of him, so he shut up. "He's a smart kid." Elsa said. Josef blinked his blue eyes and showed off his toothless mouth. Anna frowned at him. "He's so cute, but he learns really quickly, so we need to watch our mouths around him." she said. Kristoff nodded in agreement.


	7. The Wedding

-8 months later-

Anna was half asleep with her hair in her eyes and everywhere else. Kristoff had left for an ice harvest the day before and he promised he would be back this morning. Anna was about to Josef what she thought was his usual baby food, until Kristoff casually walked in, humming. "Woah, what are you doing? You are going to kill him!" he said. Anna stopped the spoon right before Josef's mouth and realized she was about to feed him rat poison. "Oh my god...I wasn't paying attention." she said. Josef was developing at a fast rate. He had a shorter version of Kristoff's messy blonde hair(getting darker as he aged), Anna's red cheeks and nose, her blue eyes, and he was starting to show freckles. Although Josef couldn't walk yet, he could crawl very fast and already knew an abundance of words, but was taught not to use the bad ones, after a couple '_accidents', _involving Kristoff and a knife. "Why the hell do you have poison near the baby food?" Kristoff asked, puzzled. Anna gave him a stern look and Kristoff corrected himself. "Why in the _fucking _world do you have poison near a baby?" Kristoff said, amused. Anna glared at him.

"Why in the _WORLD_ do you have poison near a baby?" Kristoff mumbled. Anna mused over the thought. "I was looking through the cabinets for his food, and I guess I wasn't paying attention and pulled that out." she admitted. Kristoff looked at her puzzled, "Are you trying to kill him?" He asked softly. Anna sat there with a bemused expression on her face. "Why would I do that?" Kristoff shook his head slowly, musing over the thought. "I-I don't know. I know babies are stressful."

"Kristoff, I wouldn't ever-"

Kristoff cut her off, "I know, I know."

"Why would you imply it?"

"I don't know."

Anna sighed, frustrated. "Josef is _so_ much work." She sat back in the chair and groaned. "See your d**k caused this…"

"Really, Anna?" Kristoff muttered. "Language!"

"Right…" Anna bit her lip. They sat in silence for a moment, watching Josef happily trying to bite his toes. "He's worth it you know…"Kristoff mumbled quietly. Anna raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not as sure footed as you."

"Anna…"

"I love him, but I just wish we would have waited until we got married, or maybe older."

"I wish that too, but it was our decision that caused Josef to be born.

"That's true...but it was mostly my idea."

"No, I actually walked over to you to ask you." Kristoff said, chuckling. Anna smiled, but it quickly turned into a gasp when she saw Josef reaching over for the rat poisoning. "Josef, stop it!" she yelled out of concern. Josef stopped in his tracks and sat back down. Kristoff looked over at Anna. "I should probably put this away and get out his food."

* * *

Anna stepped back into the room, revealing a squealing Elsa. "Anna, that wedding dress looks so good on you!" Elsa said. Josef was on the bed smiling and clapping his hands, as if he knew what was going on. Kristoff and Anna were to be married in three days, although Elsa wasn't so sure about it. She seemed very happy, though, when she helped Anna try out wedding dresses. "Can't we just stick with this one?" Anna asked impatiently, "I'm getting tired." Elsa frowned. "Okay, but you absolutely _have _to wear heels, no exceptions." she told Anna sternly. Anna groaned in protest, but obeyed when Elsa gave her an ordering stare. Elsa handed her a pair of 6" heels. "What the _hell_ is this?" Anna grumbled.

"What your going to wear of course." Elsa pushed back a strand of blonde hair and looked at Anna innocently. "How am I-" Anna started.

"Going to look? Amazing." Elsa beamed, cutting Anna off. Anna scowled at her and looked at the dark black heels. "Are you-"

"Sure this is going to look absolutely amazing on you? Yep." Elsa finished again.

"Can you-"

"Get me some bigger heels? Sure." Elsa trotted off to find some bigger heels, leaving Anna angry. Anna jumped onto the bed and watched Josef bounce up, squealing in watched the baby happily, happy he wasn't crying. Finally a break for her. Maybe this wedding could go nice, nicer than all the drama unfolding around the castle lately. Anna noticed she was still wearing the wedding dress, and sighed. She just kind of wanted the wedding over with, to finally just be a family with Josef and Kristoff. _Kristoff and Josef, _she corrected in her mind. Elsa returned, with a confused Kristoff at her heel, holding stacks of shoes.

"Just drop them there, CLOSE YOUR EYES, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in wedding dresses." Elsa stated. Kristoff obeyed and tossed the shoes down clumsily. Elsa grabbed Josef and shoved him into Kristoff's arms and ushered him out of the room. She clapped her hands and grinned at Anna, "Which pair first?"

* * *

Kristoff glanced down at the pale boy in his arms, whom they had named Josef. His hair was getting dark, curling at his ears. Josef's blue eyes sparkled up at his father. He blinked and smiled, showing two new teeth starting to pop out of his gums. _He looks nothing like me...he reminds me of Hans, actually._ Kristoff thought. _He looks way too much like Hans...I need to talk to Anna, and now. _Kristoff walked back to Anna's room with a giggling baby in his arms, but then he stopped. _But Elsa is in there…and Anna hadn't seen Hans ever since the day he was imprisoned, and he made a comeback when she was actually having the baby. _He thought carefully. Kristoff opened the door anyways. Elsa looked at him and gritted her teeth. "Get out." she demanded. Kristoff quickly slid back out of the door. _So much for asking Anna._ "Food!" Kristoff heard Josef yell in complaint. Kristoff chuckled. "Okay, buddy. What do you want?" Kristoff replied, setting Josef down in a high chair. Josef brushed his short bangs backwards, rubbing his chin and saying 'Hmm,' like Kristoff always did, although he didn't understand what it meant. "Carrot?" Josef said in a cute baby voice. "That's my boy," Kristoff proudly replied. He took the mashed carrot baby food from the cabinet while taking a carrot for himself. Josef's personality was just like Kristoff's, but he looked so much like Hans. _But Hans and Anna look alike..the red hair and freckles...plus, Hans doesn't have blue eyes. _Kristoff thought. Maybe he was just being paranoid, and there was no doubt that Josef was his son. Josef started banging on the table with his hands impatiently. "Hold on, little man, I'm coming." Kristoff said. He set the food on the table, gave Josef a spoon, (he could feed himself now), and they ate their carrot snack together.

"Aw, that's so cute."

Kristoff looked up to see Anna standing at the doorway. He chuckled. "How much did you see?" he asked out of curiosity. Anna smiled. "Everything." she replied. Josef was pouring his food over his head and yelling 'Carrot!' Anna looked over at Josef and sighed.

-Days later-

Kristoff was in his room trying on suits for the wedding. Kristoff had been procrastinating, and now, at the last minute, he was doing it. "Josef, what do you think?" Kristoff asked his son, who was on the bed. Josef gave him a thumbs up with his small thumbs, giggling. "Okay, whatever you say, little guy." Kristoff said. Kristoff had just finished taking off his suit when he heard a voice. "Why are you taking advice from your eight month old son?" Elsa asked. Kristoff screamed and covered his torso with his hands. "Elsa!" Josef yelled, clapping his hands. Elsa chuckled. "Hello, Josef. And nice reindeer boxers, Kristoff." she said. Kristoff frowned. "They're new." he replied. Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Anyways, the wedding is in a few hours, you better be ready." she told him. Kristoff nodded. "Oh, and Kristoff?" Elsa said. "Try to be a good husband."

Anna was shaking, her palms sweating. She looked over at Elsa. "I'm going to puke." she said. Elsa shrugged. "I would too, if I were about to marry Kristoff." Anna's face scrunched up and her bottom lip quivered. "I'm serious." she told her. Elsa frowned sympathetically, "I'm sorry, don't cry." she replied. Anna took a deep breath and walked out of the room at her cue. Anna forced a smile and pushed back her nausea as she walked down the aisle. Kristoff was waiting for her at the end, his palms shaking. Anna finally reached Kristoff and chuckled nervously. The ceremony had begun and the officiant began to speak.

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Princess Anna and Kristoff in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

Kristoff saw Hans among the audience. _Who invited him?_ He thought. He was sweating, almost yelling out 'Don't speak!' Kristoff was holding his breath in anticipation to the point when he turned purple. But no one spoke and the officiant continued. He read a prayer and talked to them about the seriousness of marriage. It was time for the vows, and Kristoff was up first. He took a deep breath.

"_I, Kristoff, choose you, Anna, to be my wife. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and the bad times. I promise to try to remember to do the dishes and to put the toilet seat back down when I am done. I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always."_

Kristoff glanced at the audience and saw Elsa looking at him in disgust, as if saying, 'That vow was horrible.' It was now Anna's turn, and she had something very similar.

"_I, Anna, choose you, Kristoff, to be my husband. In front of our friends in family, I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle that may come into our path. I promise to learn how to clean the horses' hooves and how to roll up a garden hose. I will comfort you when your team loses, and party with you when they win. I will love you always."_

Kristoff glanced back at Elsa, holding Josef, and she had a surprised look on her face. The officiant continued, saying another prayer. Kristoff and Anna were now supposed to exchange rings. The ring bearer gave Kristoff a ring, and he was supposed to say a speech before he slid the ring onto Anna's finger. Kristoff had a lot of speeches in mind, but he decided on one. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you," he said as he slid a ring on Anna's finger. Anna accepted the ring, and it was her turn to say something. "A successful marriage requires falling in love many, many times, always with the same person, which I have done every day." she said. Kristoff smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the Country of Arendelle, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant said, "you may now kiss the bride." Kristoff leaned in for a kiss, but Anna had already thrown her arms around Kristoff's neck, pulling him in. They pulled away after a few seconds. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman." The officiant announced. The crowd stood and applauded as Kristoff picked Anna up and led her back down the aisle. He saw Hans glare at them and walk away. Kristoff put Anna down as they approached Elsa. Anna hugged her sister, and all Elsa did to Kristoff was look at him and nod. I sure feel the love, Kristoff retorted in his mind. Elsa had given Josef to Kristoff while her and Anna talked. "You like me, don't you, Josef?" Kristoff asked his son, even though he couldn't understand. All Josef was doing was chewing on one of the loose buttons from Kristoff's sleeve and drooling all over his hand. Elsa looked over at Kristoff and frowned. "I like you, its just that….I don't like you, if that makes any sense." she told him. Kristoff shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense." he replied.

* * *

The after-wedding party was held at the castle, and Josef felt uncomfortable at all the attention, just like Kristoff. Anna was holding Josef, whose head was buried inside of her chest, and Kristoff at her side. "I'm going to get some chocolate," Anna said, handing Josef to Kristoff. Josef started to cry and it was just made worse by everyone looking in his direction. "You want some food, kiddo?" Kristoff asked Josef uncomfortably. Josef's crying ceased a little at the sound of 'food.' Kristoff walked over to the kitchen, crowded with people, and pulled out Josef's favorite food. He set the food down on the table and Josef looked at him expectantly. "You carrot?" He asked. Kristoff chuckled and took a carrot for himself and set Josef down at the table. Kristoff opened Josef's food and gave him a spoon. People looked in their direction and started 'aw'-ing when they simultaneously took a bite out of their food. Kristoff blushed as he realised he was still surrounded by people. He heard people murmuring to Anna about how she had the cutest baby and husband, which made him blush even more. He waited until Josef was done with his food, and picked him up. "Anna, chocolate is so unhealthy," Kristoff told his new wife. Josef smiled. "Chocolate unhealthy!" he exclaimed. Kristoff chuckled. "See?" he said. Anna smiled and rolled her eyes. "I will never give up chocolate, not for a million dollars." she told him.


	8. The End

-1 year later-

Anna was trying to give Josef his first haircut. He really needed one, considering his hair has been growing at a fast rate, and it had finally covered his eyes. His teeth grew in really fast as well, even though he didn't have all of them yet. Josef didn't want a haircut; he kept fidgeting in the chair. He couldn't walk yet, so there was really nothing he could do. Anna cut a little of Josef's bangs off, and trimmed the back. His hair continued growing darker, to the point where it was Kristoff's hair color. "Okay, we're done." Anna said. She bent down to pick Josef up, but he had other ideas. He slid off the chair and wobbled down the hallway on his two feet. "Woah." Anna said in shock. She followed Josef, when she bumped into Kristoff, who was also in shock. "Did you see that…?" he asked. Anna nodded. Kristoff followed Anna to the end of the hallway where Josef was hugging Elsa's leg. Elsa was just staring at him, eyes wide. "You learn pretty quick, don't you?" she asked Josef in a soft, sweet voice, picking him up. "Wow," she said. "Your hands are cold." Anna felt her stomach drop. "C-cold?" she stuttered. Elsa nodded. "A bit too cold, actually. Almost like my hands…" she trailed off. Kristoff cast a worried glance at Anna. "We need to take him to the Love Experts," he said hastily. Anna and Elsa nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kristoff reached his old home with Elsa, Anna, and Josef behind him. "Where are they?" Elsa asked, looking at a bunch of rocks. Kristoff spread his arms wide. "Here." he replied. Suddenly a bunch of rocks started falling from the hills. This frightened Josef, and he flattened himself against Anna, who was carrying him. The rocks turned into trolls, which frightened Josef even more, and he started crying. "It's the Queen," the trolls started murmuring. But then they saw Kristoff and started jumping all over him. "Where's that reindeer of yours?" One of them asked. Kristoff sniffled and cleared his throat. "He's dead, but I need to see Grandpappy." The trolls started murmuring, and another rock rolled into the middle, turning into a troll. "Grandpappy!" Kristoff said. The leader troll grunted. "Why have you come?" Grandpappy asked Kristoff. Kristoff glanced backwards. "Its about my son, I'm scared for him." he replied. One of the trolls yelled out, "He's got a son!" causing all of the other trolls to yell out as well, but Grandpappy shushed them. "Bring him to me." he ordered. Anna handed over Josef, which caused him to cry again, even louder this time. He suddenly fell quiet when Grandpappy put his hand on his chest. "He has powers, just like Elsa's. He can control it, but it won't be easy. His life will be in danger if he doesn't learn." Grandpappy told them. Anna gasped. "He will control them, I'll make sure, because…" Anna trailed off, bursting into tears. Kristoff stepped backwards to comfort her. "Confining him in one room won't help, thats what happened with Elsa." he told Anna. Elsa scowled at him. "And what exactly are you implying? That I'm a horrible person?" she suggested. Kristoff gulped. "Uh, yeah, we'd better go," he said hastily, taking Josef.

They reached the castle at about sunrise, and Josef wasn't liking it one bit. Kristoff chuckled. "It's a good thing he wasn't with us when we were going to the North Mountain," he told Anna. All Anna did was shrug. She was still worried about her son, and if he'd be able to control his powers. _We'll have to wait and see. _She thought.

-9 years later-

It was Josef's tenth birthday, and he was ecstatic about it. Loneliness provoked his ice powers and his newly found heat powers. He had controlled it for the past ten years, but today was a bit harder for him. Josef had brownish hair that fell just above his eyes and curled at the bottom of his neck, blue eyes, and freckles. For his birthday, his parents were going to play with him a little bit and maybe take him out, not to the docks of course, while Elsa was at a meeting with other countries. Josef has had a few accidents, such as burning a table, and freezing Kristoff's bed. Grandpappy, the leader troll, had told him that the hot and the cold do not go together, and he would need to be careful, or he would be putting his life in danger. Josef was being stubborn one day, and disregarded everything the troll had told him. He used both of his hands to create an ice and fire blast, aimed at the ground outside, and caused an explosion. Josef jumped out of his bed and ran to his parents' room to use the toilet. He was so happy about today, he forgot to flush. About thirty minutes later, Josef was laying on the couch, counting the atoms in the air. "Josef, you forgot to flush the toilet." Anna yelled from her room. Josef groaned. "If it's yellow, let it mellow, if it's brown, flush it down." he replied. Anna pretended she didn't hear that. "Josef, you forgot to flush the toilet." she repeated. Josef groaned again. "Yes, Ma'am." he said, getting up. Kristoff was still in bed, snoring. Anna poked him, causing him to freak out and fall off the bed. Anna laughed. "What ever happened to _me _sleeping in?" she said. Kristoff got up and smiled. "You became a mother, thats what happened." They were interrupted by a scream and a gasp, followed by Josef with a singed shirt. "Um, the toilet water is frozen, and the little knob is melted, just so you know." Josef said guiltily. Anna covered her face with her hands and Kristoff sighed. "That's what, the third time?" Kristoff said in exasperation. Josef lowered his head in shame. "Anyways," Kristoff said. "It's your birthday. You want to start off with a carrot?" Josef lifted his head and grinned. "You know it!"

Kristoff and Josef were back to their usual ways, simultaneously taking the first bite from their carrot. They play-wrestled for a little bit, then sat on the couch, eating another carrot. "This is so much better than chocolate," Josef said, mouth full. Kristoff chuckled. "You got that right." he replied. Anna walked in at this moment, trying to make them jealous by savoring the chocolate she was eating. "Tomorrow, I will feed you all the chocolate I have, Josef." she said. All they did was stare while finishing off their carrot. "Not cool, mom." Josef said. Anna sighed and flopped on the couch next to them. "So," she said, "Where do you want to go, Josef?" Kristoff was shaking his head rapidly while Josef had a beaming smile on his face.

* * *

Josef, Kristoff, and Anna were at the docks. Josef felt a sharp pain in his chest, but he didn't pay attention to it. Anna sighed. "Josef, welcome to the place of loss and regret. Oh, and this is where you were born," she told her son. Josef frowned. "Elsa told me that there was a prince that came off of a ship right here, on this day, ten years ago. I wanted to see him" he replied. Kristoff coughed. "I'll tell you about him tomorrow." he said. Josef winced at some pain in his chest. "Mom, my chest hurts." he told Anna. Anna started to freak out. "Uh, just...just hang in there, you'll be fine." she replied, calming herself down. But Josef wasn't fine. What he didn't know was that his heat and ice powers had collided. He leaned on a fence post, and one side froze while the other side caught fire. "Uh, mom? What's going on?" he asked, panicking. Anna had no answer. All she had was tears. Josef suddenly clutched his chest and fell to the ground, freezing the floor beneath him. Kristoff walked over to help him up, but that only burned his fingertips. "Oh no...its happening." Kristoff said. Tears started falling down Josef's face. "What...what's happening?" he asked. Kristoff closed his eyes and sighed. "You'll be fine. You've lived a good ten years, and I really hoped you enjoyed it." he replied. Josef relaxed a little and laid his head on the ground. Anna rushed over and kneeled over him. "Josef...Josef, no, please. You'll live, I promise." she said, tears rushing from her eyes. Josef sighed and smiled. "Don't worry about me, mom. You'll be fine. "

Josef faintly heard his mother's last cries before the world turned into nothing.

**The end.**


	9. Epilogue: The Suicide

**Coming back for an epilogue...**

**Takes place five years after Josef's death. **

**Much more mature language here and it has a VERY explicit scene. 18+ only, please.**

**Enjoy c;**

* * *

"Shush, Erik, you're going to wake Heidi."

Five years after Josef's unfortunate death, Anna and Kristoff have had two more kids. Erik, who is four, and Heidi, whom was just born a matter of months ago.

"Yes," Erik whispered. "I'm sorry."

Anna nodded at him and continued to rock a sleeping Heidi. Kristoff suddenly came crashing in with a beaming smile on his face. He quickly frowned when he heard an outburst of crying.

"Oh, um, sorry."

Anna put Heidi down in her crib and slid across the floor towards Kristoff.

"You're back. I've missed you."

Kristoff dipped his head and kissed Anna on the lips, only to receive an 'ew' from a nearby Erik. Kristoff pulled away from Anna and outstretched his arms.

"How's my little man? I haven't seen you in forever," he said to Erik.

Erik ran across the floor and jumped into Kristoff's arms, giving him a small peck on the forehead. As Kristoff put him down, that's when he started to look disappointed.

"Why weren't you here on my birthday?"

"Aw, I was on a very important trip. But I got you a present."

Erik grinned from ear to ear. "Yay! What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright, buddy, let me get it."

Anna smiled but then quickly remembered Heidi's cries. As she zipped back and started rocking her daughter back to sleep, she heard footsteps quietly coming down the stairs.

"I have a feeling that..._he _is home," Elsa said as she reached Anna. Anna held Heidi closer to her body and continued to rock her as she fell back asleep.

"Don't say 'he' like that, please."

"I don't like him."

Anna stopped rocking Heidi and put her down.

"You...you've showed that, a lot."

Elsa reached over and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna could feel her top start to freeze over.

"Elsa, stop," Anna said, pushing her sister's hand away.

"I'm sorry...but I really don't think Kristoff is right for you."

"Go away, please."

Elsa bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry.

"Anna, the point I'm trying to get across is-"

"I don't care, I said leave me alone."

"Anna, _listen to me!"_

Elsa froze the thing she was currently holding on to-Heidi's crib. Heidi woke again and started to cry. Anna looked back and forth from Heidi crying, Elsa staring, and Erik cringing in fear, and tear started to pour from her eyes as well.

"Anna, I'm sorry..." Elsa said.

"No! Get the fuck away from me, now!"

Kristoff walked in with a confused look on his face. "So...is this a bad time to introduce a new reindeer?"

* * *

"Kristoff, you didn't have to get him a reindeer," Anna said as she was reading a book in her bed.

"I missed his birthday, of course I had to."

"I think this reindeer is going to be more for you than it will be for Josef."

Kristoff stopped and looked at her. Anna reddened and corrected herself.

"Erik. For Erik."

Kristoff slid into bed next to Anna.

"I know you miss him...I miss him too," Kristoff told her.

"Yes, but, we have two new children that are here now, and we cant focus on the past."

"What we should focus on is how you make incredibly adorable babies."

Anna blushed and kissed him on the nose.

"You're part of the act, too," she said, chuckling.

Kristoff placed his lips on Anna's. Anna was taken by surprise, but she kissed back. Kristoff reached over and closed his wife's book, not breaking the kiss. They sat up, still holding the kiss, Kristoff's erection growing larger in his pants. As Anna leaned closer, a shock was sent through her body as she felt Kristoff's bulge on her body. She placed her hand on it and stroked it tenderly, receiving a small groan from Kristoff. Kristoff broke away from the kiss to pull his pants to his ankles, revealing a massive erection. Anna lowered her head and ran her tongue over the bottom of it. Kristoff changed his position so he was sitting up straighter. Anna looked seductively at him and continued to run her tongue all over his manhood.

Anna had just taken off her top when the door swung open.

"Erik couldn't-oh my fucking god."

Elsa and Erik were staring at Anna, Anna staring back. The only thing that made it worse was when Erik looked up at Elsa.

"Is this how I was made?" he asked.

Anna could only stare with a gaped mouth as one of her hands was on her bra strap and the other on Kristoff's member. Kristoff's face had gone a deep tomato color and his eyes were open wide.

"That's it, no more kids. Get out of my room," Anna said, removing her hands from everything she was holding. Elsa shooed Erik out of the room.

"Elsa, you too."

"So you can continue what you were doing? I don't think so."

"Can you not get your lonely life involved with my sex life, please?"

Anna sprung out of the the way as Elsa shot ice at her, leaving a huge icicle in her place. Kristoff slowly pulled his pants back up and walked out of the room. Anna tried to follow but Elsa stopped her by freezing her to a wall.

"I am your queen, and you will _not _talk to me like that, do you understand?"

"Sure."

Elsa flung Anna to the ground, resulting in a loud thud and a scream. Kristoff burst into the room with Erik at his heel. He stared down at Anna's crumpled body on the floor. Erik held on to his father's leg, giving Elsa a scared look.

"What...what did you do with mommy?"

Elsa stared at Anna, then at her hands, then at Anna again before bursting into tears and fleeing the room.

* * *

Anna was calmly stroking Erik's strawberry blonde hair after he had fallen asleep. It had been weeks since her incident with Elsa, and she hadn't spoken to her ever since. She heard a window creak coming from upstairs. After kissing Erik on the forehead, she got up to check it out.

It took Anna four flights of stairs to realize it was Elsa who had opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked at her younger sister with sad and tired eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything. I am sorry about Kristoff, Josef, Erik, Heidi...and myself. I know you don't want me here-"

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

Elsa swung her leg over the windowsill.

"My time as queen is up. You will be better off this way. Tell everyone that I was opening the window for fresh air and a tragic accident happened. Arendelle needs you, Anna."

"No! Elsa, stop!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. I'm so fucking evil.**


End file.
